


序曲

by corbiefu3



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbiefu3/pseuds/corbiefu3
Summary: 時間點是第二季前半、威爾還被關的時候，漢尼拔雖成功脫罪，但少了威爾的日子卻安靜的讓他難以習慣。無形間，不祥的序曲已經奏起，預示即將來臨的血腥風暴⋯⋯





	序曲

　　訪客證在胸前輕盈搖晃，漢尼拔向著身後的守衛點頭致意，惱人的電子鈴聲在走廊間刺耳響起，隔絕的冷硬柵門立即應聲敞開。一名守衛向前為他拉開柵門，待他從容踏入後隨即將門關上，漢尼拔悠閒地打量著周遭設備簡陋的病房，或者該說是牢房，時間正值風光明媚的慵懶午後，但走道裡的燈光卻昏黃的彷彿日頭即將沒入地平線的後方，將漢尼拔的影子在地板上扭曲拉長。

　　「你好，威爾。」

　　「你好，萊克特醫生。」

　　威爾憔悴的面容隱沒在黑暗中，顯得有些陰鬱卻非垂頭喪氣。漢尼拔仍清楚記得先前威爾仍在逃亡時，瑟縮在自己辦公室書牆旁的模樣。當時的他神情困惑而迷惘，脆弱的好比一觸即潰的沙堡，儘管心中的那簇火焰尚未熄滅，但漢尼拔知道，威爾那攀附著懸崖邊緣的手支撐不了多久。而現在，漢尼拔佇立牢籠前欣賞著裡面珍稀的動物，那簇火焰仍在燃燒，以一種寂靜的方式在威爾目光裡閃爍跳動，熊熊焚燒著威爾卻沒將他燒毀殆盡。漢尼拔凝視著那炯炯火光，但威爾像是要藏起那份恩賜般別開了視線，轉過頭去注視籠罩牢房角落的黑暗。

　　「想事情入迷了？」

　　「沒有迷失，」威爾搖搖頭。「不會再迷失了。」(not lost, not anymore.)

　　「以前我一直聽到腦子里有個聲音……同樣的音調、音色、口音就好像我自己的聲音一樣。」威爾對著前方的暗影喃喃訴說。

　　「現在呢？」漢尼拔問。

　　「現在……」那炙烈的火光穿透黑暗，明亮而耀眼，讓與它相接的漢尼拔不禁瞇起雙眼。

　　「我大腦里的聲音聽起來像你。」威爾直視著漢尼拔，晦暗的面容擠出一抹複雜而諷刺的苦澀笑容。

　　「我無法把你趕出腦中。」

 

　　「你遲到了。」

　　漢尼拔走進典雅氣派的辦公室，訪客站在窗前看著外面熙來攘往的行人與車流，顯然已經等候多時。

　　「這一點也不像你的作風。」訪客不悅地補上一句。

　　「我今天去了趟犯罪現場，」漢尼拔脫下外衣，將衣服披在衣帽架上。「之前那件水壩棄屍案的，在上游幾百英哩外的玉米田，我已經盡可能趕回來了。」漢尼拔一邊解釋一邊攤開古董辦公桌上的時間表翻到晚間的時段，然後走向診療的對椅上坐下。

　　「我很抱歉。」他看著佇立窗前的威爾說。

　　「告訴我，」雙手插在褲袋裡，威爾緩緩轉過身看向漢尼拔：「當『威爾‧格雷厄姆』是什麼感覺？」尖銳的語氣毫不客氣地挖苦漢尼拔。

　　「感覺很新鮮，」漢尼拔將背埋入舒適的椅背裡，從胸間輕輕噓出口氣。「透過你的眼光觀看死亡，我必須承認，這對我而言很有吸引力。」

　　威爾瞪了漢尼拔一眼，儘管已大致猜到對方的感受，但聽到漢尼拔直接乾脆的表白也不會減少此刻內心受到冒犯的感覺。他離開窗前，走向怡然端坐扶手椅上的漢尼拔。

　　「當你站在我曾站立的地方，看著我應該會看到的景象，告訴我，那時你在想什麼？」

　　「我想著你。」嘴唇抿成一線，漢尼拔不禁皺起眉頭、懊惱地咋了一下舌。「想像你臉上會有的表情、你的視線會在哪些地方停留……」沉浸在自己的思緒裡，漢尼拔突然笑了一下。

　　「有什麼好笑的？」威爾在另一張扶手椅前坐下，疑惑地看著漢尼拔。

　　「你說你無法把我趕出腦中，」一手撐在臉側，漢尼拔調整了重心斜倚著扶手椅。「而我也一樣無法不想起你。」

　　「告訴我，威爾。對這件案子你怎麼看？」

　　「你不是已經知道了嗎？」威爾皺著眉頭，面帶不解地反問。「貝佛莉不是都告訴你們了？」

　　「我想聽你親口說。」頭微偏向一邊，漢尼拔凝視著威爾的雙眸。「就像以前一樣。」

　　威爾別過頭躲避漢尼拔的目光，轉而看向牆邊擺放的雄鹿雕像。

　　「拜託你了，威爾。」

　　「我很想念你。」

　　「我懷念和你一起討論案件的那段時光。」

　　「威爾——」

　　「夠了，不要再說了。」想像的威爾舉起手打斷了漢尼拔，無奈地嘆了口氣順服他的主人。「畢竟這就是我存在這裡的目的，不是嗎？」

　　漢尼拔凝視著自己腦中投射出的幻影，抬起十指優雅的交叉，抵在微微上揚的嘴唇邊。

　　威爾低下頭望著自己的雙手，眼神逐漸迷惘失焦，接著他閉上眼簾，沉入自己的思緒中。

　　「我看著失蹤者的照片，」威爾頓了一下，漢尼拔注視著他，眼神充滿著期盼，威爾吸了口氣接續下去：「我看著他們的臉，不同的性別、年齡、種族，我瀏覽著一張張陌生的臉，我看著那些臉但又並非真正看著……我不記得任何一張臉也不認識他們任何一個，而我也不需要認得。」

　　「唯一重要的是——我想要保存他們，留住他們的顏色。從蒼白漸變為黝黑，從蠟黃轉成焦糖般的淡褐，我蒐集到了每一種需要的顏色。這是我的調色盤。」

　　「一個由人類基因變化組成的調色盤。」漢尼拔讚嘆道。「如同造物者的眼睛不存在善與惡，只陶醉於純粹的藝術與美麗。」

　　「但為了什麼呢？」威爾睜開了雙眼。「調色盤只是創作的過程，既不是目的更不會是結果。不，我的設計絕對不僅如此。」

　　「然後羅蘭‧安伯的屍體被發現。色澤完美，保存良好，你的技術已經成熟，你的創作理應接近完成。」漢尼拔補充。「如果沒有少了這一筆的話。」

　　「那是我失去的碎片，我作品上遺失的部分。」威爾突然抬起頭看著漢尼拔。

　　「所以你循著碎片找到了我。」威爾驚恐的看著他，無法置信的問：

　　「你做了什麼好事？」

　　漢尼拔笑而不語。

　　「你這頭潛入雞舍大肆破壞的狐狸，想必你一定非常得意。」威爾憤懣的譏諷，挫敗的身軀向著椅背猛力一靠。

　　「既然你知道羅蘭‧安伯是自己逃脫的，為什麼還特地去精神病院詢問我的想法？」

　　「貝佛莉‧卡茲可以去找你討論案件，而我就不能去探望你嗎？」漢尼拔無辜地皺了下眉，語氣聽來有點受傷。

　　「這真的有那麼奇怪？」

　　「別裝了，我是不會同情你的。」威爾冷漠地回應。

　　「好吧，」漢尼拔舔了一下嘴唇，食指有一下沒一下地敲著扶手。「因為我想知道自己的推論是否完全正確。」

　　「還記得嗎？對我來說，你是能幫我從房子裡抓出蛇的貓鼬。」漢尼拔瞇起雙眼，傾身向前凝望著威爾。

　　「告訴我，威爾。」平穩而悅耳的嗓音自唇間流瀉而出，如同潛伏地底的隱流緩緩漫出地表。

　　「如果是你站在那幅壁畫前，你能欣賞它的美麗嗎？」

 

　　漢尼拔再次走進自己的辦公室，他小心翼翼地脫下外套，儘管手腕的傷口已經縫合包紮，脫去衣服的動作仍然牽動了劃傷的肌肉，短暫的刺痛讓身軀不禁顫了一下。幾小時前他還雙手流著血、命在旦夕地懸掛在俱樂部的廳堂下，然而確定自己沒有大礙後，他便不顧醫護人員與阿拉娜的衷心建議，堅持離開醫院回到自己的住所。體內麻醉的藥效正在退去，漢尼拔吸了口氣，忍著痛將醫師開的止痛藥從外套口袋取出，再將外套掛回衣帽架上。

　　「你好，萊克特醫生。」一個熟悉而冷漠的聲音在腦中響起。

　　「你看起來很狼狽。」威爾坐在扶手椅上，平靜地打量著漢尼拔。「這真讓我意外。」

　　「我也這麼覺得。」漢尼拔拖著踉蹌的步伐走向威爾對面的扶手椅，雖然已經輸過了血，他仍然感到腦中一片暈眩。腳步一個不穩，他幾乎是跌進扶手椅中。

　　威爾冷冷的注視著他，漢尼拔忍著痛撐起身體在椅子上坐穩，迎向那一半隱沒在黑暗中的沉靜目光。

　　「告訴我，漢尼拔。」威爾開口，平淡的語氣中隱約浮著一絲笑意。「當繩結勒著你的脖子，腦中的意識與生命隨著血液逐漸遠離你的身體時，那時你想著什麼？」

　　「我希望站在我面前的人是你。」冷汗從漢尼拔的額前滾落，他艱難地伸出手將胸前的釦子解開。

　　「還是想著我？」

　　「你從沒讓我失望過，威爾。而這一次——」漢尼拔閉上雙眼深吸了口氣。

　　「更是遠遠超出我的預期。」

　　漢尼拔回望著威爾，如今威爾的目光不再閃躲，直直地盯著他。那灰藍色的眼眸裡面閃爍著炙烈明亮的火光，其不馴的神采有如荒野上徘徊的孤狼，在靈魂深處呼喊著嗜血的渴望。

　　「你知道你在做什麼，而且你，做出了決定。」大口喘著氣，漢尼拔對著自己想像出的威爾微笑，掌間的力道加重，任憑撕裂般的痛楚與快感揉合啃噬著感官神經。

　　「你找到了傷害我的方法。」漢尼拔對著威爾讚嘆道。「值得讚許。」

　　硬挺的前端泌出點點水潤，漢尼拔仰起頭感受血液裡匯聚、衝撞的愉悅，高漲的釋放已近在眼前，只差這臨門一腳。

　　「告訴我，威爾。」漢尼拔粗喘著，瞇起眼看著威爾陰鬱的面容。

　　「當你看著那個護士離開精神病院時——」

　　「你有幻想是你自己來殺我嗎？」

　　那冷酷的雙眼在黑暗裡兀自閃爍，因憤怒而緊閉的雙唇緩緩開啟，帶著發自全心的鄙夷與殺意，咬牙切齒的回答：

　　「我只後悔，我沒有抓住機會親手殺了你。」

　　肌肉瞬間繃緊後鬆懈。漢尼拔粗喘著癱在椅背裡，掌中一片狼藉。高潮的餘韻仍在血管裡迴盪，漢尼拔瞇起眼，靜靜凝視對面空蕩蕩的座椅。他所勾勒的幻影消失無蹤，偌大的辦公室空無一人，只有他自己。

　　「時候就快到了，威爾。」漢尼拔向著座椅深情地宣告，自信的微笑優雅爬上他的嘴角。

　　漫長的等待已進入尾聲，因為威爾離去而空下來的時段終將重新被補上——被他所催化的、嶄新的威爾‧格雷厄姆填滿。

 

　　（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我的第一本同人小說《雄鹿之舞》裡的第一篇，這本本子是漢尼拔第二季原劇向本，雖然現在看來很多地方挺生澀的～但還是有可愛之處。因為確定不會再印了，所以想讓它重見天日曬個太陽（欸  
> 不知不覺間，迷上漢尼拔這劇匆匆也過了四年了，一起回味第二季兩人勾心鬥角、爾虞我詐的美好（？吧～其餘兩篇也會陸續釋出喔


End file.
